borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:3DD1.E
What is this a reference to? I'm a huge Fallout fan and when I saw this Oz Kit, I immediately thought of ED-E from Fallout: New Vegas. Any thoughts on this would be great. :Eddie + WALL-E, or something. It's all speculative though. -- WarBlade (talk) 22:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::This keeps being added to the trivia section after it's been removed. -- 16:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) This seems quite possible to me that 3DD1.E is a reference to the Fallout ED-E. It was an experimental A.I. It can be used to make repairs, while not to shields, to weapons. While not exactly the same, You could create ammo using ED-E, similar to the care package. He communicated in boops and beeps. It was default set to be agressive during combat ( very protective of its owner) and even had an electrical attack. Seems like strong evidence to me. Anyone ? -- 20:28, October 25, 2014 (UTC) You're showing your youth, go back a decade or two in gaming. It's a reference to Eddie, the robot buddy of Mega Man. The little poptop robot guy that shows up and delivers a recovery item to the blue bomber in several games in the series. -- Habodek (talk) 07:07, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at Eddie's page, its not really likely. Chances are it could be another Pre-Sequel reference to R2D2. Heck, it could even be a reference to a Spongebob Squarepants episode involving a small pocket radio and a song that had "Beep boop beep" as the only sounds made. There are numerous things this could be a reference to, even Short-circuit aka Johnny 5. However, I'd have to say I believe its very likely a reference to Ed-E.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 09:11, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :: I am actually close to 40 yrs old. With the platforming nature added to this game the Mega Man reference is possible, but it just seems more likely, to me, that its a reference to the New Vegas ED-E. Though it is obvious that it is not an open and shut case at this time. -- 15:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :: Your mistake is assuming that this is a single reference, when it's usualln the case with these kinds of pop culture references in video games are actually multi-references to more than one thing. But ultimatly we can't know - this item could be making a reference to several things, or it could just be a broad reference to sci-fi AI's, or it's even possible that there were no direct references intended!' '''''EDDIE is a fairly common AI name in sci-fi after all... For all we know, it could have been a reference to Normandy's AI from the Mass Effect series! Ulithium Dragon (talk) 22:26, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Beep Boop Does 3DD1.E only make beeping noises in combat, and if so, do the beeping noises coincide with the healing/shield regen/shock damage/care package in some way? I can test this in a while, but if anyone could resolve it faster or has other inputs that'd be great. -- 16:18, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Mystery solved (kinda), no need to lose sleep. -- 21:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) he returns! 22:11, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Does NOONE Get this reference? Ok, so this reference (along with the New Vegas reference I keep seeing) is most definitely a reference to the ship computer Eddie, from Hitchchiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Along with the sheer amount of H2G2 references in The Presequel (such as the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster), the description of the item itself is an obvious reference to this legendary scifi character. Eddie is the computer on the Heart of Gold, a cutting edge starship commandeered by the protagonists of the story. He is very protective of them, even activating a "motherly personality" when his main personality unit is shut down, and makes beeping noises (along with all of the cybernetics on the ship) when performing his functions. Cmon, guys... This is basic stuff... Edup's Left Nut (talk) 03:33, July 28, 2016 (UTC)